The Scarlet Web of Justice
by VenomSpider33
Summary: The minute he took his first breathe, Kaine was a monster. The flawed first clone of Peter Parker, he killed hundreds without mercy, while slowly dying as his own cells broke down. But now, he has been reborn as the Scarlet Spider, and starts a new life in a new world. When an alien invasion threatens that life, he must join the world's greatest heroes to face this threat.


Chapter One: Brave New World

**A/N: alright, this site didn't give me enough characters to fully flesh out this story's time frame. This takes place shortly after Spider-Island, and a year before the first episode of Justice League.**

First there was darkness, then light flowed in as a man resembling a Jackal looked down with a maniacal grin. "Rise, Cursed One! Rise…" He said, as the skin of the man below him was covered in spider-hair, four spider like legs extended from his back. "Tarantula!"

"Gah!" A man with shaved brown hair, blue yes, and stubble on his face yelled as he bolted up. 'Another nightmare…will I ever be free of that bastard?' He thought. This was Kaine, the first clone of Peter Parker, better known as the Amazing Spider-Man, created by Miles Warren, better known as the Jackal. He looked in puddle in the alley he was sleeping in, still unaccustomed to seeing a normal face in the reflection after being scarred by cellular degeneration for so long.

Wait, alley? The last thing he remembered was falling asleep on a bus heading to Charlotte, where he would take another bus to Houston, at which point he would cross the border to Mexico to start his new life. So how did he end up in an alley? He then noticed an envelope on his chest, with 'Kaine' written on it. He opened it, and pulled out a letter, reading its contents.

Kaine

You've been given a second chance. Use it wisely, and remember: with great power comes great responsibility.

Love, Cassie W.

Kaine instantly thought to the costume under the jacket and pants he was wearing, the one he took from Peter to fight the Spider-Queen. Julia Carpenter had done something to it, and it was now red from the shoulders down, a black spider symbol on the chest, and black from the shoulders up, two red lenses on the mask and a red spider on the back. 'Screw this. I need to find a bus station and get back to South Carolina.' He thought, and stepped out of the alley, his jaw dropping at what he saw.

He was back in New York. 'How the hell did I end up back here?' He thought, when he saw a news screen.

"Last night, another breakout attempt from the Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane was thwarted by the combined efforts of Batman and Superman." The reporter said. "When asked why he was so far from Metropolis, Superman responded with 'I was just helping out a friend.' He promptly left for Metropolis, and the Batman has not been able to be reached for interview. This is local reporter Vicki Vale, reporting from Gotham City. Back to you Jim." Kaine blinked, trying to process this new information.

'Who the hell are Batman and Superman? And where he hell is Gotham?' He thought, when he noticed something missing from the New York skyline.

There was no Stark Tower. "Hey, what happened to Stark Tower?" He asked a random passerby.

"Stark Tower? Never heard of it. You must be thinking of a different city." The man said, before walking away.

'Ok, no Stark Tower. Heroes you've never heard of in cities you've never heard of. Either I've gone crazy, or I'm in another universe.' Kaine thought. He pulled out the was of cash he held in his pocket. 'Got a few hundred dollars left. I should find a place to stay for the night.' He bought. A few hours later, he was walking down a busy street, still looking for a place to stay, when the door of a building that said 'New York Bank and Trust' exploded.

"Man, that was easy! Why didn't we come to New York sooner?" A man wearing a blue parka holding some sort of gun said. His companions, a man wearing a silver costume with a tank on the back, a man wearing boomerangs all over his body, and a man in an orange and green costume. "We don't have to worry about the Flash or any other do-gooders here!"

"I don't know about you blokes, but I've had a lot of anger build up due to the Flash. You guy up for a little stress relief?" The man with the boomerangs said. "A little mayhem an destruction always calms me," he said, and started throwing boomerangs at the crowd that had gathered.

'This isn't my problem. I don't know anyone, this isn't my world, I don't have to worry about it. Only an idiot would get involved with this.' Kaine thought,

Unfortunately, being an idiot is in his blood. "Ah hell." He said, running into an alley as he threw off his clothes, webbed them to the wall, and pulled on the mask.

Mirror Master, Captain Cold, Heatwave, and Captain Boomerang were currently the only members of The Rogues, the arch-enemies of the Flash, who weren't incapacitated. Weather Wizard and the Top were in prison, and the Trickster was back on his meds, so the remaining four, needing money and having no desire to join their comrades in prison, decided to rob a city that didn't have any superheroes, New York being the first to come to mind. The four were now blasting away any cops that came close, either freezing them, throwing boomerangs at them, sending them to mirror dimensions, or burning them to a crisp. "Man, it feels good to be winning for once!" Heatwave said.

"Don't be so sure about that." A voice said, and they all turned to see Kaine standing on a nearby rooftop in his costume.

"What the bloody hell do they call you? Spider-Man?" Boomerang asked, and Kaine tensed.

"Don't EVER call me that." He said, and leapt at Boomerang, extending one of the stingers he gained after his rebirth and stabbing him in the shoulder.

"You bloody wanker!" Boomerang yelled, and tried moving his arm to grab a boomerang, but to his surprise he only got a numbness. "The hell did…you…do…" he said, before falling over unconscious.

"Aw crap, Digger's down." Cold said, aiming his gun at Kaine. "Take this!" He said, sending a blast of ice at the former assassin. Kaine shot a webline and hopped over the blast, before swinging down and punching Cold in the face.

"You two going to go down quietly?" Kaine asked, and Heatwave responded by shooting a wave of fire at Kaine. When it cleared, they didn't see anything.

"Guess I got him." Heatwave said, when an invisible fist whacked him upside the head. Kaine uncloaked, and glared at Mirror Master.

"Give up. Now." He said, and Mirror Master smirked.

"So you think I'll go down like the others." He said, and soon multiple Mirror Masters filled the street. "I'm not like them." They all said.

"Aw crap." Kaine said, as he tried figuring out which one was real. Unfortunately, they all hit like they were real. All of a sudden, one of Parker's memories came to him. It was him fighting Mysterio, who was using this same trick, and Spider-Man used his spider sense to find the real one.

'Thats it!' He thought, and listened to the buzzing in his head. When it went off, he clocked the Mirror Master it pointed to, and all the duplicates shattered. Satisfied with his work, he webbed all of them where they laid unconscious, and was soon met with a microphone in his face.

"Miranda Jackson, Channel 4 News. That was nothing sort of amazing what you did there." A female reporter said. "So, the people of New York wan to know: who is their newest hero?" She asked. Kaine thought for a moment. His mind was telling him to run and follow the plan, but his heart and soul-no, his very DNA, was telling him to stay and be the hero these people needed. He wanted a new life, and now he was getting that. And besides, with great power comes great responsibility.

"Call me the Scarlet Spider." He said. It wasn't his name, it was the name of a dead man, a better man than him. But now he had a way to honor that man and his sacrifices.

"There you have it folks. After years of not having a Superman or a Batman, we can all sleep safe knowing the Scarlet Spider's watching over us." The reporter said, and turned back to the Scarlet Spider, only to see he was gone.

Kaine stood on a nearby rooftop, watching police officers loaded the Rogues onto a prison truck. 'Well done, Kaine.' A voice said behind him, and Kaine turned to see an old woman connected to some sort of chair wearing a black dress with a spider symbol on it, and a bandanna over her eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"My name is Cassandra Web. I'm glad you got my letter." She said.

"How the hell did I get here, and what the hell do you want with me?" Kaine asked.

"I am the first Madame Web. I passed from life, and have been appointed overseer for the Web of Life." She said, gesturing to a massive web behind her. In it, Kaine saw what looked like a pig dressed like Spider-Man, a black and red version of Spider-Man, a Spider-Man with six mechanical arms, and many more. "All Spider-Men are connected through the web, and without the Web the multiverse would collapse on itself.

"You didn't answer my questions. How did I get here, and why?" Kaine asked.

"I sent you here. In order for the web to be stable, there has to be an appointed champion on each world. Without one, that world will collapse, and everyone there will die. Until now, I've been able to keep this one from doing so." Webb explained.

"So what changed?" The clone asked.

"Someone became available. Your rebirth, combined with the selfless action of killing the Spider-Queen, qualified you to be the champion." The omnipotent being said. "We both get something from this. You get a second chance, and this world doesn't collapse."

"And just why shouldn't I just go to Mexico?" Kaine asked.

"Ah yes, Julia informed me of your plans. But now I sense your conviction about that plan had been shaken. Perhaps a little more convincing will work." She said, and Kaine's mask vanished from his face.

"Hey Kaine. It's been a while." A voice that made Kaine's heart stop said. He turned to see a blonde man identical to him wearing a ripped, sleeveless sweatshirt with a spider on it over a red bodysuit.

"B-Ben…" Kaine stuttered out.

"Hey brother. How've you been?" Ben Reilly asked.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Kaine said, and Ben chuckled.

"So are you, yet here you are, taking my name." The perfect clone replied.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I just needed to give the lady a name and-" Kaine started, when Ben held his hands up.

"Don't apologize. Not only am I dead, but it's another world." Ben said, when his face turned serious. "Kaine, I've been dead for years. I haven't even come back as a zombie, but you've been given a second chance. Protect these people, have a life, fall in love, start a family, the whole deal."

"Ben, there's too much blood on my hands. Louise, Jackal, and countless others…" Kaine said.

"But you can wash that blood off, by being someone Uncle Ben could be proud of." Ben said. "You've walked the path of a murderer for a long time, but now it's time for you to walk a different path." He handed Kaine his Scarlet Spider mask. "The path of the Scarlet Spider." Kaine hesitated for a moment, before taking the mask, putting it on.

"I'll make you proud, Ben. Can you do me a favor?" Kaine said. "If you see Miles Warren, tell him I said 'bite me.'" Ben smiled.

"I'll give him that from both of us." He said, and Kaine vanished from the world, finding himself back on the rooftop.

'The Path of the Scarlet Spider huh? Well, let's give it a shot.' He thought.


End file.
